


helado

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Anakin odia verla llorar.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	helado

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ella no contestó, pues estaba demasiado ocupada llorando. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y su garganta dolía de tantos sollozos que había contenido. Incluso se había intentado esconder detrás de sus manos cuando lo escuchó, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él estaba frente a ella, sosteniéndolas.

-Hey, Snips, no te escondas. Solo soy yo. No voy a juzgarte.

Y eso ella lo sabía, por supuesto porque de lo contrario no serían amigos, pero de todas maneras esas palabras no la detuvieron de quererse esconder, hacerse una bolita o desear no existir del todo.

-No llores, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta cuando lloras.

Ahsoka sintió cómo las manos de Anakin se ajustaban a la forma de su cara para usar sus pulgares y secar sus lágrimas. Y eso de alguna manera la hizo querer llorar más.

-Por la Fuerza.- murmuró con clara preocupación en su voz. -Haber, mírame, por favor. Quiero ayudarte y no me iré hasta que me digas porque estas llorando aquí encerrada.

Se refería al baño, pues antes de que la descubriera, Ahsoka se había encerrado en él, se había metido en la bañera y se había hecho una bolita en la esquina de esta para llorar.

Ahsoka no dijo nada, no valía la pena hacerlo porque lo único que diría sería excusas y Anakin odiaba las excusas y la conocía demasiado bien para saber qué era una mentira, qué era una excusa y cuál era la verdad.

Anakin secó las lágrimas que pudo con sus pulgares, pero seguían saliendo y la chica frente a él no decía absolutamente nada. Así que Anakin decidió hacer lo único que consideraba sabio: sentarse a su lado en la bañera y abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y el contacto, el hecho de sentirse que no estaba sola no le dio ninguna respuesta a Anakin, pero al menos le dio la seguridad de dejar ir lo que estaba intentando tragarse y llorar hasta que sintiera que no había más agua salina que expulsar de sus ojos.

Cuando por fin el agua salada dejó de caer, permanecieron abrazados y esta vez fue ella la que habló.

-Tuve un día horrible y…¿podríamos olvidar que esto pasó?

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Sientes que expulsaste todo lo malo de tu día en mi camiseta?- respondió él refiriéndose a las manchas de lágrimas que tenía su camiseta ahora.

Ahsoka las miró sintiéndose culpable, pero él hizo una cara que ella supo le estaba diciendo “es solo una camisa; no pasa nada”.

-Sí, me siento mejor.- respondió y por la forma en que Anakin la miró supo que le creía.

Era la verdad. Se sentía mejor luego de haber llorado, de haber sacado ese nudo doloroso que sentía en la garganta.

Anakin le dio una de sus sonrisas de lado antes de empujarla hacía él y plantar un beso en su cabello teñido de blanco y azul.

-Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. ¿Te gustaría ir por helado?- Ahsoka sonrió porque Anakin siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

-Suena bien.

-Está bien.

Pero a pesar de que querían ir por helado, no se movieron de dónde estaban abrazados. Simplemente se quedaron un minuto o dos más en silencio. Anakin acariciando con su pulgar el brazo de Ahsoka y ella con su maraña de pelo en su pecho.

Suponían que los helados eran buenos para hacerte mejor, pero que no había nada que compartir un abrazo no pudiera arreglar tampoco.


End file.
